


Podfic: The Lingering Smell of Alcohol

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Scent of a Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You smell like alcohol."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Lingering Smell of Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lingering Smell of Alcohol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637175) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



Part 3 of the Scent of a Stiles series

 

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?lzxqyuodj0ad7dw)


End file.
